On Trial
by empressmargaretta
Summary: This story takes place after the end of the Zexal series. Tori Meadows has accused Reginald Kastle of attempting to rape her. Shark says Tori tried to get him to sleep with her. Who's telling the truth? Who's lying?
1. In the Courtroom

Dumon Kastle sat in his chair, doing his best not to fidget. He was not usually so nervous, but the task before him was not going to be an easy one. He glanced across the room at Tori Meadows, who was sitting next to her own lawyer and surrounded by sympathizers, offering their best wishes. _They wouldn't be so sympathetic towards her if they knew what a liar she really is. _But of course, they would know soon. It was his job to prove that Miss Meadows was lying, and that his own client- his best friend, almost a brother to him- was the victim, and not the villain.

He looked up at the sound of the side doors to the courtroom creaked open. Nash Kastle- officiously known as Reginald, but most commonly known as Shark- was pulled in the room with his hands handcuffed in front of him. The guards led Nash over to where Dumon was waiting for him. They removed his handcuffs and left without another look.

"Nash, are you alright?"

"My wrists are sore, but that's not surprising. They cinched those cuffs as tight as they would go." Nash sat down next to his defense attorney and breathed deeply. He briefly glanced at Tori, who had been watching him since he came in with a look of fear in her eyes. When he returned the gaze, she quickly ducked her head, turning to her supporters who were undoubtedly saying that there was nothing she had to fear; that Nash would soon be behind bars and unable to hurt her again. _No that he ever tried, of course,_ Dumon thought.

When he had first been told about the case- how Tori claimed that Shark had molested her and tried to assault her sexually, he had thought it was some sort of joke. But now he knew better. Tori Meadows, the sweet, innocent girl, was really a witch who was willing to send Nash to prison because he had refused to sleep with her. He'd heard of people not being able to take rejection, but this was ridiculous. And he was going to prove it. He wouldn't let Nash go to prison for something he hadn't done. That's why he'd volunteered as the defense council.

"All stand to welcome Judge Kay, who will be presiding over these proceedings," the bailiff announced, rising to her feet. Dumon and Nash, as well as everyone else in the room, stood. The bailiff was a fierce, intimidating young woman by the name of Anna Kaboom. She was appropriately named. As she typed out what happened in the court room, keeping minutes, she pounded the keys as if they had personally insulted her.

Judge Kay was a thin man with a pleasant face and glasses. He entered the Judge's box, looked around, made note of his gavel by nodding at it, and then took his seat. In one swift motion, the rest of the room joined him.

"These proceeding will now begin."


	2. Opening Statements

**Hello, everyone! This is the second chapter of my first every story! Hope you enjoy.**

** P.S. The chapters will get longer and more dramatic as I go along, so don't worry.**

Judge Kay's eyes swept over the courtroom. He didn't stop to look at anyone with pity or disgust, much to Dumon's relief. Finally, he sat back, adjusted his glasses once more, and addressed the prosecution bench.

"Attorney for the prosecution, you may make your opening statement." Anna's fingers started typing like mad as Tori's lawyer; a young man with blue hair styled in a bowl-like cut, got to his feet and approached the jury. Dumon swallowed. This was Caswell Francis, well known already for his achievements. Dumon was very inexperienced at being a criminal lawyer, and when he'd found out he was going up against Caswell, he'd almost resigned. Almost.

The jury that Dumon was going to have to win over consisted mostly of ordinary, average citizens. There were, of course, the exceptions of Trey Arclight, a scientist prodigy, and Nelson Andrews, already a famous actor, but other than that- ordinary people. People that had known Tori to be a sweet girl and Nash to be a notorious bully. The other members of the jury were Flip Turner, Spencer Smith, Lotus Hanazoe, Cat Catherine, Art Stanley, and Carlyle Chesterton. Cat was a friend of Tori's; she'd be hard to convince. Spencer looked entirely too nervous; Flip and Lotus looked bored- _what if they zoned out and missed what he was saying?- _and Art and Carlyle were much too consumed with being annoyed that they had to sit with each other. This was going to be a long day.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Caswell started, "It is my job- no, it is my _duty_, to prove to you today that my client, Miss Tori Meadows, was brutally assaulted, in the most horrific way a young, innocent woman can be assaulted, on the evening of November 6 of the previous year. And, not only will I make it known, without doubt, to you that she was thus assaulted, I will also prove that the offender is the defendant sitting on the opposite of the room from you, Mr. Reginald Kastle!"

"Thank you, Mr. Francis," Judge Kay said, jotting something down on his paper. "Attorney for the defense, you may commence with your opening statement."

Taking a deep breath, Dumon got to his feet. _Remember, you're doing this for Nash,_ he reminded himself. Dumon went and stood in front of the Jury's Bench until every one of them had their eyes on him. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I stand before you here today to prove that, not rape, but an assault just as offensive has been made on my own client, Mr. Reginald Kastle, and that is the assault on his honor and reputation. I will bring unquestionable evidence before you today that will convince you not only of Mr. Kastle's innocene, but of Miss Meadow's guilt!"

"Thank you, Mr. Kastle," Judge Kay said. There were quiet murmurs among the public viewers at the sound of his last name. Now they all knew that the accused was more than just his client. Dumon noticed that Judge Kay didn't jot anything down as he returned to his seat. _Is that a good sign, or a bad sign?_ Dumon wondered.

"The court will now hear the testimony of witnesses," Bailiff Kaboom, well, boomed.


	3. The Testimony of Tori Meadows

**Well everyone, here's the third chapter- the dramatic testimony of the supposed victim!**

"Prosecution, please call your first witness," Judge Kay said, turning to a fresh page in his notebook.

"Thank you, your Honor," Caswell rose to his feet. "The prosecution would like to call Miss Meadows to the stand." Hesitantly, Tori rose to her feet and accepted Caswell's hand, which he had offered her because she looked frightened. He walked her to the witness stand, purposefully placing himself between Tori and Shark. Nevertheless, Tori flinched visibly when she passed the defendant's bench. She took her seat and raised her head to glance around the courtroom before once again focusing on Caswell.

Anna got to her feet and approached the witness stand. "Pleas raise your right hand, Miss Meadows," she boomed. Shaking, Tori raised her right hand to mirror Anna's. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Anna took her seat and positioned herself at her abused typewriter.

"Miss Meadows," Caswell began, "Please tell the court, in your own word, what transpired on the eve of November 6 of the past year."

Tori took a deep breath and clutched her handbag tighter. "Well," she said, "It all started when I was closing down Spring Meadows- that's the tea shop I own downtown. Business had finished for the day and I was locking up. While I was pulling the steel shutters down over the windows, I noticed a young man across the street whom I thought looked familiar, but I didn't want to stare so I went back to what I was doing. I had just locked the front door and turned around to go home, and… there he was, right in front of me, looking-" she stopped and lifted her handkerchief to her face. After a moment she continued, "He was looking at me. I asked him what he wanted, and he didn't respond. Then I recognized him as Shark, a boy I went to school with-"

"Miss Meadows," Judge Kay interrupted, "For the purpose of the court, please refer to all persons by their legal names."

Tori blinked. "Oh. Alright. Um, I recognized him as Reginald Kastle, who had earned the nickname Shark because of his dueling skill. I was relieved that he was someone I knew, so I said hello and asked him how he was doing. He said he was fine. Then we just sort of… stood there for a while, and then he offered to walk me home, so we could catch up and…talk. He took my purse and carried it for me, and we walked to my house together.

She paused and glanced fearfully around the room.

"It's alright, Miss Meadows," Caswell said gently. Please continue."

"Well, we got there, and Shark- I mean, Reginald Kastle- gave me my purse, but then he didn't leave, so I invited him in for tea, so we could continue talking. Well, everything went smoothly, and we even shared a few laughs. Finally, I went into the living room- we had been sitting in the kitchen- to turn on some music, and…and, before I knew it, he was there…be-behind me, and he gra- he grabbed me and…and…and."

Tori took a deep, shuddering gasp and buried her face in her handkerchief. For a minute she shook with silent tears. She then looked up, her eyes now bloodshot, and continued, "He told me that my place, as a woman, was to give him pleasure, and that I'd better not open my mouth or complain, because that would make it all the worse for me. He threw me on the ground and…and got…on top of me. He covered my mouth with one hand and then….tried to rip my clothes off, but, I-I don't know, I guess my senses kicked back in, since I had been so shocked before at what he was doing, and I-" She took a deep breath and looked at Shark, trembling. Then quickly she ducked her head and stared at her lap.

"I began to fight back. I kicked and flailed and bit him on the hand, and that was when he let go of my mouth. I screamed. I screamed and I screamed and screamed! I was so scared that I didn't stop screaming until my friend Jen arrived and I realized Shark- _Mr. Kastle- _had left. Jen helped get me cleaned up, and then we called Summer, another friend of ours, who told us we should call the police, and, well, we did." Tori looked up at Caswell. "That's what happened. The whole truth."

Caswell nodded. "Thank you, Miss Meadows. Just a few more questions." Caswell walked over to an evidence box and removed a purple jacket, which Dumon recognized as Nash's. "This jacket was found in your house, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was the defendant wearing this jacket when he came into your house?"

"He was, sir."

"When did he take it off?"

"When I asked him to sit down at my kitchen table. I told him to make himself comfortable, so he took the jacket off."

"Very well. Now, Miss Meadows, this last is a very important question. Is the person who attempted to rape you sitting in this room?"

"He is."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the defendant's bench, sir. Sitting right over there."

"Did the defendant, Reginald Kastle, attempt to rape you?"

"He did, sir."

Caswell nodded in satisfaction. "No further questions, your honor."


	4. The Cross-Examination of Tori Meadows

**Well, everyone, here is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!**

Judge Kay looked at Dumon. "Cross-examination, Mr. Kastle?"

"Yes, thank you, you're Honor." Dumon got up and went to the evidence box. He pulled out a thick, warm sweater, long-sleeved shirt, and wool skirt. He then approached the witness stand with them.

"Miss Meadows, were these the clothes you were wearing on the evening of this incident?"

Tori leaned forward to better see the clothing. "They are."

"They appear to be very torn up and rumpled."

"Well, they would be. As I already mentioned, Reginald Kastle tried to rip my clothes right off of me."

"I see." Dumon retrieved Nash's own jacket and showed it to Tori. "Now, Miss Meadows, you said that you were fighting back against Reginald- biting, scratching, and clawing at him, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Now if you look at Mr. Kastle's jacket, it's much thinner than your own clothes, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well… well, yes, his jacket is more lightweight."

"Then, Miss Meadows, how is it that your clothes, thick and heavy, are in shreds, while his jacket is only a little frayed after your entanglement with him?"

"He's stronger than me, I suppose."

"So, are you saying that, in a desperate situation, you couldn't find the strength in you, while attacking your assailant, to even rip his thin clothing a little bit?"

"Yes, I- I guess I am."

"Alright then. Now, Miss Meadows, this type of clothing must be very warm."

"Yes, it is."

"Miss Meadows, why would you be wearing warm clothing?"

Tori stared at him, wondering if this was a trick question. "I- I was cold, I suppose."

"You were cold. Well, that makes sense. I suppose that's also why you wanted to have a hot cup of tea after the long walk home in the cold weather."

"Well, yes. I always have tea on cold days and lemonade on warm days."

"So you admit it was a cold day?"

"Um, yes?"

"Tell me, Miss Meadows, do you leave your heater on all day at your house while you're at work?"

"Of course not! That uses energy, and energy costs money."

"So, it being a cold day, and the heater having not been on at all since that morning when you left the house, it must have been relatively chilly in there. Chilly enough to make you want a hot cup of tea."

Tori glared at him. It was clear that she had figured out what he was up to.

"Miss Meadows, you said that you told my client, Mr. Kastle, to make himself comfortable. To please you, you claimed that he removed his jacket." Dumon, who had been standing directly in front of Tori this whole time, now leaned in to be eye-to-eye with her. "Why would he have taken off his jacket to make himself comfortable, when the temperature was relatively low in your house?"

"I don't know," Tori said stiffly. "I suppose his temperature preferences are different than mine."

"Ah. His temperature preferences are different."

"Yes. Everyone has a different temperature at which they're comfortable."

"If he was warm enough to want to take off his jacket to be comfortable, Miss Meadows, why would he take you up on your offer of tea? Tea that was, according to your own testimony, freshly brewed."

"I guess he didn't want to be rude."

"He didn't want to be rude by refusing your offer of tea, but he completely disregarded your feelings later when he attempted to rape you?"

Tori was breathing heavily now, her face red with anger and embarrassment. "Let me tell you something, Mr. _Kastle_," she said. "A man who decides to take advantage of a woman cannot be considered very logical. If they're crazy enough to assault a girl, they're crazy enough to take their jacket off in a cold room, and then, inconsistently, accept a cup of tea!"

Dumon stood looking at her for a moment. Then he shrugged and turned back to Judge Kay. "No further questions, your Honor."

Judge Kay nodded. "Very well. You may return to your seat, Miss Meadows." Tori exited the witness stand and stalked back to the prosecutor's bench. Dumon returned the evidence to the box and went back to sit next to Nash, who had his eyes closed.

"You know," he said as his friend sat down, "We might just win this thing."


	5. Jen Williams Testifies

**The fifth chapter on the fifth day! I'm on a role, people. Enjoy!**

There was some adjustment in the courtroom while it was decided who the next witness would be. Finally, Caswell called Jen Williams, the friend who had arrived on the scene while Tori was screaming. Jen was a young woman with short blue hair and a characteristic spring in her step.

"Please raise your right hand," bailiff Kaboom said. Jen did as instructed. "Miss Williams, do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Jen said before setting herself down on the witness's seat.

"Miss Williams-" was as far as Caswell got before he was interrupted.

"Call me Jen, please. 'Miss Williams' makes me sound like an old maid."

Caswell glanced at Judge Kay. The young judge stroked his chin thoughtfully, and then nodded. "Very well, Jen. Please tell me what happened, from your point of view, on the evening of November 6."

"Well, I was on my way home- Tori lives around the corner from me- and I had just started down her street when I heard her screaming. So, I ran to her house and found the door open. I walked in and found her on the floor, her clothes torn, screaming. It took me a while to get her calmed down. When she was able to swallow a glass of water, she told me what had happened."

"And just what was it, Jen, that had happened?"

"She said that Reginald Kastle had attempted to rape her."

"Did you believe her?"

"Of course I did. I saw the evidence myself. She was hysterical, and his purple jacket was still in the kitchen, on the back of the chair he had been using."

Caswell walked over to the evidence box and pulled out the purple jacket. "This one, Jen?"

"Yes, sir."

"No further questions, your honor."

Judge Kay addressed Dumon. "Cross-Examination?"

"Yes, just one question, your Honor." Dumon got up and approached the witness stand. "Jen, about what time did you hear Tori start to scream?"

"Oh, it must have been about 5:30 pm. I end work at five and it takes me half an hour to get home, you see."

"Thank you. No further questions, your honor." Dumon went back to his seat with wheels turning in his head. If his calculations were correct, they had Tori right where they wanted her. On the other hand, there was something that was bothering. Something about Tori's testimony. _What was it?_

**What do you think is off with Tori's testimony? Scan the previous chapter and see if you can catch where she slips up.**


	6. Summer Anderson Testifies

**Well, everyone, here is the last of the prosecution's witnesses. I can't believe how fast this is coming together! I hope you're enjoying it!**

"I would like to call one final witness to the stand, your Honor," Caswell said, unbuttoning his shirt at the collar. He was the only one in the room who had been crazy enough to have it buttoned all the way up on a day like today. _You have to give him credit_, Dumon thought.

"I would like to call Summer Anderson to the stand." Summer was a tall girl, taller than either Tori or Jen, with long, straight brown hair.

"Please raise your right hand," Anna said, unnecessarily, for Summer was already doing so. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Once Summer was seated, Caswell began with his questions.

"Miss Anderson, what do you know about what occurred on November 6 last year?"

"Well, I wasn't actually there, but I was the first one whom Jen called. She told me, on the phone, that something terrible had happened and Tori was all hysterical and upset and asked me what they should do. Well, I, naturally, asked her what had happened, and she told me that Reginald Kastle, from our school, had broken into the house and attempted to rape Tori! I was shocked, I must tell you. I had never dreamed that Shark- I'm sorry, Reginald- would be crazy enough to do something like that!"

"But you believed Jen's story?"

"Naturally I did. Both Jen and Tori are my friends; I see no reason for either of them to lie to me."

"Alright. What happened after that?"

"I told Jen to get Tori cleaned up and then to call the police. I headed over to the house as quickly as I could. The police were already there. Tori was considerably calmer, but the living room was a mess. There had obviously been a struggle, from what I could see."

"Miss Anderson, were Miss Meadows' clothes ripped?"

"They certainly were. I was horrified at the state she was in; absolutely _horrified_."

Caswell retrieved the torn sweater and skirt from the evidence box.

"Were these the clothes, Miss Anderson?"

"Yes, those are them."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Thank you, Mr. Francis. Does the defense wish a Cross-Examination?"

"Yes please, your Honor." Dumon got up and went to stand in front of the witness stand. "Miss Anderson, about what time did Jen call you?"

"It was 5:51. I remember because the clock is right next to my phone."

"I see. And, you said that Jen told you that Mr. Kastle broke into the house. But we know from Miss Meadows' testimony that that isn't what happened. How do you explain that?"

"Well, Jen didn't know he whole story when she called me. She just knew Reginald Kastle had attempted to rape Tori. She naturally assumed that he had broken in. Everything was straightened out with the police when I got there. It was then that Tori told us the whole story, from start to finish."

"Thank you. No further questions, your Honor."

"Very well. Does the prosecution have any more witnesses?"

Caswell stood. "No, your Honor."

"Very well. Then we will begin with the witnesses for the defense. Mr. Kastle, please call your first witness."


	7. The Testimony of Reginald Kastle

**Hello again, everyone! Your reviews (even if I didn't understand some of them) have inspired me to continue. So, here it is- Shark is on the witness stand!**

Dumon looked at Nash, who had gotten very tense next to him. "You ready for this?"

Nash let out a long breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Dumon rose to his feet. "The defense would like to call Mr. Reginald Kastle to the stand."

Judge Kay looked at Shark. "Are you willing to do this, Mr. Kastle? You have a right not to testify at your own trial."

"I have nothing to hide, your Honor," Nash said, walking to the witness stand with his head held high, like the King that he was.

Anna stood. "Please raise your right hand, Mr. Kastle. Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Shark took a seat and looked expectantly at Dumon.

"Mr. Kastle, please tell the Jury, in your own words, what happened on November 6 of the previous year."

"Well, I was walking home after taking a walk around town- you see, I lived in Heartland, and it was my first time back in a while- and I stopped at Spring Meadows when I saw a young woman with green hair locking up. I had gone to school with Tori Meadows, and I was wondering if the young woman could be her, so I watched her for a bit. That was when I was staring." He paused for a moment, gathering himself for the next part of the story.

"She and I eventually locked eyes, when she had finished locking up. She waved me over, so I crossed the street to meet her. The first thing I did was to apologize that I had been staring; it was just that she reminded me of someone. She asked me if I had thought she was Tori Meadows. When I said yes, she laughed and told me that she was Tori; she had thought she recognized me as Shark, whom she had gone to school with. We stood there talking for a while, and then she looked at her watch and realized that she had to get home. I offered to accompany her and to carry her bag as well."

Reginald took a deep breath and glanced at Tori. It's all right, Mr. Kastle, just focus on me please."

Reginald focused his gaze back on Dumon. "She invited me inside for some tea, because it was chilly outside. I didn't have to be home for another two hours, so I accepted her offer. We sat for a while, drinking tea and talking. I was getting ready to go, but she kept coming up with new questions to ask me. Finally, when we both out in the hall together, she said…she asked me if I had found a girl to love in my time away. I told her that I hadn't/. She said, 'Well that's a coincidence, neither have I. A boy, I mean.' Then she sort of…put her hands on my chest and asked me to… she said, "Come sleep with me, Shark!"

There were murmurs around the room. Reginald looked down at his lap and breathed deeply. He then began to speak very quickly, as if the sooner the story was told, the better. "I told her no, that I couldn't do that, and that I was surprised that she would even ask me. She was persistent, eventually getting desperate, clinging to my jacket and telling me that she wanted me, and that she needed me to sleep with her. She wouldn't tell anyone, no one would ever know. I- I panicked. I left my coat in her hands and ran. I didn't stop running until I got home. The next thing I know, there's police knocking on my door with a warrant for my arrest." He looked up and met Dumon's eyes. "That's it."

"You did not try to rape Tori Meadows?"

"No, sir. It never entered my mind."

Dumon walked over to the evidence box and retrieved Tori's clothes. "Was Miss Meadows wearing these clothes on the day that all this happened?"

"Yes, sir. But they weren't torn like that when I left her house."

"Did you happen to notice the time that you left the house?"

"Tori has a large clock in her front hall. It was just about 5:15. Maybe a bit later- 5:17."

"Thank you," Dumon replaced the torn clothes in the evidence box. "No futher questions, your honor."


	8. The Cross-Examination of Reginald Kastle

**Here is chapter 8! Please continue to review.**

"Cross-Examination?" Judge Kay asked, looking over at Caswell.

"Yes, your honor," said Caswell, rising to his feet and approaching Shark with an air of superior disgust- not very obvious, but enough for Dumon to notice and grit his teeth in anger. "Mr. Kastle, while you attended Heartland Academy, you did not engage yourself in any… romantic relationships, did you?"

"Well…no."

"You spent a great deal of time with Yuma and his friends, though."

"Yes, I suppose I did."

"One of these friends was Tori Meadows, correct?"

"Yes."

"So you spent a great deal of time with Tori Meadows."

"Yes."

"Time enough for your lust and desire for her to grow to uncontrollable levels?"

Dumon was instantly on his feet. "Objection, your honor!"

Judge Kay banged his gavel. "Sustained. Mr. Francis, your question is invalid." Shark looked visibly relieved.

"Very well. Mr. Kastle, would you say, purely by today's standards, that my client, Miss Meadows, is an attractive young woman?"

Shark hesitated. "Please answer the question Mr. Kastle," Judge Kay said after a few long moments."

"Yes, I… I would call her attractive."

"Mr. Kastle, would you agree with the statement, from your own experience, that adolescence and young adulthood, is one of the most trying times of a person's life sexually?"

Shark stared at him. The entire court room had gone silent. Finally, the defendant said, quietly, "Yes." There were murmurs in the crowd.

"No further questions, your honor," Caswell said. He went and walked smugly back to the prosecutor's bench. Tori was beaming at him. Shark slowly descended from the stand and walked back to Dumon.

"We've got him now, Tori. With what you said about a man crazy enough to rape a woman not making any sense in his other actions, the jury won't be able to say for sure that he's guilty."

"Of course he's guilty!" Tori cried in a loud whisper.

"I know, I know," Caswell whispered back. "I promise, Tori, he'll rot in jail for the rest of his life for what he did to you."


	9. Rio Kastle Testifies

**Well, here's the presentation of the final witness. I really hope you like it. Please review!**

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Dumon got to his feet. "The defense would like to call Rio Kastle to the stand." Rising from the shadows where she had remained for the past hour, Rio Kastle stepped forward and mounted the witness stand. Her face was impassive.

"Miss Kastle, please raise your right hand. Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Anna boomed in her bailiff's voice.

"I do."

"Please take a seat, Miss Kastle." Rio sat down with queenly grace before sweeping the room with an icy glare. Her brother was on trial, and everyone in this room was beneath her notice for participating in this farce.

"Miss Kastle," Dumon began, "What happened on the evening of November 6, from your perspective?"

"Well, I was at home, waiting for my brother- Reginald Kastle- to come home from his walk around town. He came running in about 5:35. In a rush, he told me what had happened. He said that Tori had begged him to sleep with her. He had panicked- naturally- and run. He had even forgotten his jacket at her house. I was shocked, just as he had been. Tori had always been a sweet girl when we attended Heartland Academy together. Reginald was worried that he hadn't done the right thing- that maybe he should have stayed and reasoned with Tori. I told him that he had every right to run with what she was presenting him with. Eventually we decided, together, not to worry about it anymore. We were just finishing dinner- at 7:10- when the police arrived."

"Your honor," Dumon said, selecting a paper from the defendant's bench. "I would like permission to read these excerpts from the police report concerning this case to verify Miss Kastle's story."

"Bring the paper here for analysis," Judge Kay said. "Mr. Francis, you are allowed to investigate it as well." The two lawyers approached the Judge's seat. Dumon handed the paper to Judge Kay, who scrutinized it for a long moment.

"It looks valid to me," he said after a moment. "Mr. Francis?"

Caswell took the paper and read over it carefully. Just one issue would make the report excluded evidence. Finally, though, Caswell gave a long sigh and returned the paper to Dumon. "It's legit."

"You may read from it, Mr. Kastle," Judge Kay said. Then, addressing the court, he announced, "The report is valid," before banging his gavel down.

Dumon turned towards the Jury and read, "We arrived at the victim's residence at 6:07. The victim was calm, but showing signs of previous hysteria. After questioning her, we decided there was valid cause for a warrant. We obtained a signed warrant for the arrest of Mr. Reginald Kastle at 6: 37. We drove to the house of the suspect and found him having just finished the evening meal. It was then 7:09."

Dumon returned the paper to the defendant's bench. "Now, Miss Kastle, are you familiar with the area in which the defendant lives."

"Yes."

"Now, considering the fact that your brother left the defendant's house at 5:17, according to his testimony, and that he 'didn't stop running until I got home,' and that, according to you, he arrived at your house at 5:35, would you say it's likely that he left the house of Tori Meadows around 5:17, meaning that it took him about 20 minutes, running, to reach your house?"

"Yes, I would say it's very believable."

"Thank you, Miss Kastle." Dumon said, before turning towards the jury. "Now, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, it is a common known fact that a young man in good health, such as Mr. Kastle is-"

"Objection!" cried Caswell, standing. "What proof do we have that Reginald Kastle is in good health?"

"Your honor?" Dumon asked, addressing Judge Kay.

"Answer as you will, Mr. Kastle."

"Very well. Mr. Francis, according to your own client's testimony, my client attacked her, knocked her to the ground, and managed to tear her clothes considerably forcefully. If he was not in good health, how could he have managed these feats without exhausting himself?"

Judge Kay looked over his glasses at Caswell. "Does that suffice, Mr. Francis?"

Scowling, Caswell took his seat. "It does, your Honor."

"Very well. Please continue, Mr. Kastle."

"So, looking at any map of Heartland City, it will be easy to decipher that Tori Meadow's residence and Reginald Kastle's residences are about two and a half miles apart miles apart, accounting for all the twists and turns a person would have to take. Therefore, if Mr. Kastle was running at 5 miles per hour, it would have taken him approximately 20 minutes to reach his own house."

Taking a deep breath- having said all of that in one breath, Dumon turned back to Rio. "No further questions."

Judge Kay looked over at Caswell. "Cross-examination?"

"No, thank you, your honor."

"You may step down, Miss Kastle."

Rio descended from the witness stand like a queen and strode back to her seat. As she did so, Caswell looked over at Dumon with narrowed eyes. _Whatever you're planning, I'm going to stop you in your tracks._


	10. The Recall

**It's not quite over yet, folks. Dumon still has his winning card to play before the jury can make its decision.**

"Does the defense wish to call any more witnesses?"

"No new witnesses, your Honor, but in light of new evidence, I would like to recall Miss Tori Meadows to the stand."

"Objection, your Honor!" Caswell cried out. "My client has already been subjected to a cross-examination by Mr. Kastle."

"What new evidence would this be, Mr. Kastle?"

"Well, if you'll just take a look at this, your Honor…" Dumon said, picking up his notebook and bringing it over to the Judge's seat. "You see, your Honor, I've detected several loopholes in Miss Meadow's story, and I'd like permission for her to answer to them. That's all." Dumon explained hastily, pointing out various notes to Judge Kay as he spoke.

After examining the notes, Judge Kay called Bailiff Kaboom over. "I just want to make sure your notes are accurate," he said. He looked through the minutes that Anna had been keeping and compared them to Dumon's notes. "It appears that you have been keeping excellent notes," Judge Kay observed. "You have my permission to proceed."

_Yes!_ Dumon thought, resisting the urge to do a victory dance.

Judge Kay brought his gavel down with a startling bang. "Objection overruled. Miss Meadows, please return to the stand. And I remind you, that you're still under oath."

"Yes, your Honor," Tori said, evidently struggling to maintain a polite tone. She took a seat and looked at Dumon, as if daring him to try and prove her a liar.

_Of course,_ Dumon thought, _that's the whole reason I'm here._ "Miss Meadows, I would like you to try and remember something that you told me the last time we were here. I asked you how Mr. Kastle's jacket, made of thin material, was not subjected to any damage while you were struggling with him. However, we have heard from your friend Jen's testimony that, and I quote, 'his purple jacket was still in the kitchen, on the back of the chair he had been using.' Did you replace the jacket on the chair after your struggle with him?"

"I suppose I must have."

"Why?"

"What else was I supposed to do with it?"

"Well, I thought that you managed to pull Mr. Kastle's jacket off of him during the struggle. I'm rather surprised that, although you didn't _damage_ the jacket in any way, you still managed to pull it off of your assailant while he was trying to rape you."

"I said I wasn't strong enough to _rip_ the jacket. I didn't say I was _incapable of pulling it off _of him."

"Very well. Mr. Kastle said that he left your house at about 5:17. We know from Miss Kastle's testimony that this is probable, considering what time he arrived home. Do you believe that Mr. Kastle was mistaken about the time?"

"Why should he be?"

"Well, Miss Meadows, your friend Jen said that she heard you start to scream at about 5:30. But you said, and I quote, 'I began to fight back. I kicked and flailed and bit him on the hand, and that was when he let go of my mouth. I screamed. I screamed and I screamed and screamed! I was so scared that I didn't stop screaming until my friend Jen arrived and I realized Shark- _Mr. Kastle- _had left.' So, either Jen is mistaken about when she heard you start to scream, or you screamed for 13 minutes straight. Which is it?"

"I don't know. I was so shocked that I wasn't paying any attention to the passage of time."

"But then, Miss Meadows, if that's all it is, how do you explain the other nuance in yours and Miss Williams's testimony?"

"Don't speak in riddles and try to trip me up, _Mr. Kastle_," Tori hissed. "What _nuance_ would you be referring to?"

"The fact that you said that you 'didn't stop screaming until my friend Jen arrived,' and found you in hysterics on the floor; but that, just now, I asked you if you had replaced Mr. Kastle's jacket on the chair he had been using, and you said that you supposed that you must have. What did you do, Miss Meadows? Perhaps while you were screaming hysterically, you somehow decided and managed to replace Mr. Kastle's jacket on the chair, and then go back into your living room and lie back down? No!"

Tori was breathing heavily, realizing she was caught. "This is what really happened, Miss Meadows." Dumon continued. "Reginald Kastle refused to sleep with you. Stung by the rejection, you paced around your house, asking yourself how you would get your revenge. You put Mr. Kastle's jacket on the back of the chair he had been using, because in a panic he had fled your seduction and left it in your hands. Finally, you decided to claim that Reginald had attempted to rape you, you tore up your own clothes, then messed up your living room to make it look like there had been a struggle, got down on the floor, and began screaming around 5:30, when you knew your friend Jen Williams would be walking by and be able to hear you. Isn't that what really happened? ISN'T IT?"

Tori was trembling in rage and humiliation. "Reginald Kastle attempted to rape me!" she screamed. "I don't care what you say or what tricks you try to pull- he tried to molest me, and if there's one decent soul in this room, you'll send him to death row for it!" With that, she burst into tears. Caswell rushed forward and helped her down, half supporting, half carrying her back to her seat.

Dumon turned to the Jury triumphantly. "The defense rests."

**Well, that's the climax? Did you like it? How may people figured it out? How many of you were completely taken by surprise? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	11. Closing Statements

**We're nearing the end, guys. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!**

"Are there anymore witnesses to be called to the stand?" Anna asked Caswell once Tori had calmed down.

The prosecution attorney shook his head. "No further witnesses, your Honor."

"Very well. Mr. Francis, you may make your closing statement."

"Thank you, your Honor." Caswell rose and walked over to face the jury. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope your conscience and your sense of justice will prevent you from making the mistake of taking the highly speculative conclusions of the defense as fact. You have seen for yourself how distraught the defendant is about the heinous act that was committed against her. You have heard the testimonies of two of her friends who saw her immediately after the incident. I ask you to please remember, when you decide on a verdict, that this woman's innocence was almost taken from her. Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury do not allow her to live the rest of her life in uncertainty and fear. Do your duty and pronounce sentence on this man who, in his lust, adopted the behavior of an animal and attempted to force himself upon her!"

"Thank you, Mr. Francis. Mr., Kastle, you may make your closing statement."

Dumon got up and approached the jury, trying to keep his temper under control. An animal. If anyone in this room was an animal it was Tori. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have heard the evidence. It is up to you now to decide whether or not it was pure speculation or actual fact. I will leave the decision up to you. However, I ask you, to please not be caught up in the unfair and unjust idea that lust is something only residing in men. I ask you to remember that Miss Meadows herself is human, and just as much likely to be a victim of sexual desire as Mr. Kastle. Please cut down, once and for all for the people of this community, the illusion that only a man is capable of being guilty of sexual assault!"

Dumon returned to his seat. He and Nash clasped hands hopefully. "No matter what the outcome is, Dumon," Nash said, "You did your best, and for that I'm grateful."

Compared to other Jury decisions, the wait in the courtroom was relatively short. Tori whispered with Jen and Summer, debating whether or not what Dumon had said could be enough to sway the jury. Rio sat beside her brother, her hand resting on his back, praying silently that he would not be convicted for this crime that he hadn't committed. Unlike Caswell, who sat quietly reading a book about Botany across the room, Dumon sat with his head in his hands and worried. Worried that he hadn't been convincing enough, worried that he would lose his best friend to death row, and that it would be all his fault.

Finally, the Jury came trooping back into the court room. Everyone returned to their seats. It was deadly quiet. As Judge Kay returned to his seat, the room rose to their feet, and then sat down as one when he did. Judge Kay looked at the Jury. "Have you reached a verdict?"

Carlyle Chesterton, the lead Juror, got to his feet. In his hands, he held a folded piece of paper. "We have your honor. We find the defendant…"

**Are you on the edge of your seat? What do you think Carlyle will say? Write to me!**


	12. The Verdict

**Here we are, folks, the last chapter. You're in for a surprise!**

"We find the defendant not guilty."

Rio leapt from her chair and ran to embrace her twin and Dumon. "You did it! You really did it. Oh, Reginald…"

"I know," Shark said, looking dazed. "We actually won."

"Mr. Kastle?" Judge Kay asked. Both Dumon and Nash turned to him. "Uh, Mr. Reginald Kastle."

"Yes, your Honor?"

"Do you wish to press charges against Tori Meadows for bringing false accusations against you? Shark looked at Tori. She stared back at him defiantly, but her tears had begun to flow again.

"No, your Honor," Shark said, turning back to Judge Kay. "I couldn't force her to go through that."

"Very well. Case dismissed!"

Yuma Tsukamo jumped up and stretched. "Finally! I thought it would never end!"

Tori glared at him. "I suppose I should have known you wouldn't care at all about this assignment."

Yuma scowled. "It's not that I didn't care, Tori, it's just that both you and Shark are my friends. I hate to see you fighting with each other."

Alito turned to his friend and smirked. "You did know it was all _pretend_, didn't you?"

"Oh sure. But it seemed awfully real. I mean, Tor was crying and Dumon got angry and Caswell tried to embarrass Shark in front of the whole class… you guys had me worried there for a minute."

"Well, it's all over now," Shark said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Just a minute, Shark," Mr. Kay said, hurrying up after him. "Thanks a whole lot for agreeing to play the defendant. When no one volunteered, I thought for sure this whole mock trial would go down the drain. You really saved the day. And you were very good at it too. It's not easy to be accused of rape in front of a group of people, even if it is only pretend."

Shark shrugged. "It was no big deal. I knew it was all fake."

As soon as Mr. Kay left, Tori approached Shark cautiously. "Um, no hard feelings, right, Shark?"

"No hard feelings, Tori. You did pretty well with your part."

Tori blushed. "R- really? Thanks, Shark. You were…pretty good too." Shark grunted.

"Hey everybody, let's celebrate!" Yuma said, throwing his arms around Shark and Tori. "Let's go get ice cream. My treat."

"Which means it's your Dad's treat."

"What are we celebrating, Yuma?" Caswell asked, carrying the empty briefcase he'd brought along to help him play his part.

"Shark's not going to jail!"

Everyone face palmed. "IT WAS A MOCK TRIAL YUMA!"

**Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
